When It All Began
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Tru,Jack and Harrison are transported to the time when their parents were invovled in the battle between life and death.They were bought by Tru's mother.What secrets does she wish for them to unlock!R/R


**Used to love Tru before it was cancelled, especially the twist that her dad was death! A little ficet dedicated to him! Enjoy!**

Tru's hand tightened around Harrison as they neared the place .From the corner of her eye she could make out her brother's reserved expression. But deep down she knew he felt the sting of pain and loss as fresh as she did. Once or twice they had talked about what it would have been like had their mother been alive when she got her gift. Tru had tried to imagine what their conversation would be like and each scene had been different from the last. They stopped abruptly and Tru felt the familiar peace wash over them, her mothers presence seemed so near.

"Hey Mom!" Harrison chocked out, his gaze unwavering from the petite letters. "Well,Surprise..Surprise!" a voce drawled. Immediately the siblings felt a tautness engulf them when that tone of voice pierced their peace. "What the hell are you doing here, Jack?" He snarled. Even Tru had difficulty in controlling her anger in the place of serenity and peace.

"Just strolling by and saw my two favorite siblings-thought I'd stop by for a chat!" He said his characteristic relaxed grin on his face. "Get lost! Jack..i mean it!"

Tru…

A whisper barely audible-like the scratching of leaves during a windy night. Tru whirled around scanning the area, her heart pounding "I heard something!" She cried. There was nobody there save the three of them.

"Yeah! Me too!" Jack commented his eyes wide and a tad worried. _I usually don't hear them..Tru does.. except that one time! And besides there didn't appear to be any bodies..not six feet under.unless…_

He stared at the marble slate, noting for the first time the name… Elise Davies

Tru..

Louder and more demanding, a memory from the past touching her, assaulting her sense of reasoning and clarity of the world.

"Mom!" the statement flitted past her lips. Harrison wide eyes flooded with astonishment as he followed his sister's gaze to his mother's resting place. "No..no .it's not possible!" but then the voice ..the unmistakable voice called out once more and then all doubt was erased.

Tru..I need you 

And with that, her mother's porcelain face burst from her prison of dirt and mud, appearing as beautiful and gentle as they remembered.

Come with me!

Tru and Harrison suddenly found themselves in a crowded bus, surrounded by teenagers. Tru waited with baited breath, wondering how the inhabitants would react to the sudden appearance of strangers but nobody showed a flicker of motion. Harrison waved a hand in front of a pimply boy's face but his eyes penetrated through his hand, immersed in his green book. "Wow, this is freaky!" He stated, his features twisted in incredulity. His eyes met Trues , her confusion reflected in his own "Tru, what is going in here!" He asked in her small voice but she didn't heard him. Her mind pondered the recent realization that thought the atmosphere was a cacophony of voices of teenagers they hear each other as if silence reigned. "So, Why do you think Mom bought us here?" He asked softly, coming close to her.

"Maybe we are here to observe!" "Observe what!" Tru cried, She hated this, being in this confusing state-not knowing whether you are coming or going! 

"Maybe we should ask Mom!" Harrisondeclared rather than suggested, causing Tru to glance at her sibling in alarm, only to find his attention concentrated beyond her shoulder. Following his direction, He soon joined in his shocked gawking. She wasyoung and very pretty withthick brown curls that danced in the breeze from the open window.Hher brown eyes exuded a warmth that shone asshe talked with a brown haired girl next to her. Tru felt her eyes burn with a familiar emotion, that overwhelmed her likethe last time. "Mom!" She whispered. Jack eyes traveled from the pair to the two girls._ 'So this was the famous Elsie Davies, well it is pretty obvious where Tru got her looks from!' _

There was no doubt it was the elder Davies who was sitting alive and well in front of them. "Tru, how is it possible!" He cried. For a second he resembled the little boy who sat next to her at the woman's funeral. "I don't know! Harrison"

"Okay students please settle down!" a balding man stood at the center overlooking the sea of faces and staring right through Jack, Harrison and Tru. He cleared his throat "Roll call!" and began reading from the list in his hand. 

"Aaron Sullivan !" 

"Present!" a buff boy called from the back.

"Barry white!"

"Present "

Jack casually glanced in the direction of the named boy, who from the jacket, he could tell was a football player.

One by one Tru learned the names of most of the students and stored it away in her memory in case they could be useful later.

"EliseWinchester !"

"Present!" her mother called in her dainty voice yet filled with strength only Tru could understand. She had missed it dearly. "Tru.." Harrison started, "What are we-"

"Richard Davies"

Their heads turned so fast, Jack thought they would suffer from whiplash .He, however wasn't that surprised. Knowing their history, if Elise was there, Richard wouldn't be too far behind.

"Present!" a boy answered from the front. The group made their way to the front wondering how their father would look like.

Tru first noticed how handsome he was with sun kissed blonde hair complementing beautiful intense green eyes. Currently, those eyes were staring outside the window.

"And then he was like 'oh my god! And I'm like 'whatever' "A pretty, blond girl was talking into his ear, enunciating every word with hand movements. "Richard, are you listening to me? "Yes! I am" He responded dully. She sighed, "Worried about tonight!" "No!" he replied unconvincingly. "Your Dad's parties are not that bad and besides it your birthday party!" 

He rolled his eyes, "Yah!** My **birthday party but half of **Dad's** friends are invited!" She flashed him a pitying look, "Hey don't sweat it! Maybe it will be different this year!" He snorted and continued to stare out the window. "Well, if it gets really bad, I mean really really bad then you can tell him.."A boy spoke up from the back. He leaned his tall and lanky frame over the seat; his blond hair fell over his eyes. The girl chuckled, "Might spoil his day if it's any consolation!" Richard looked away from the window and returned her smile. 

"Celia Harper" The man called out, "Where is Miss Harper?"

"Harper, Jack..Is that your mother!" asked Harrison, noticing the other mans stunned expression that was they had ever seen. "Yeah, I think it is!"

"Hey, where is Celia anyway?" the blond girl asked, glancing around. "Running an errand for me!" Richard replied quietly.

"Excuse me! Sir" Elise raised her hand, "I left something ..at the stables. Could I please go get it?"

The man probably the principle rolled his beady blue eyes, "Fine, just hurry and bring Celia back with you" he called as she exited. Richard watched her go with a strange smirk. "uh, Richie ain't that your Q!" the other boy asked. He shook his head, "Nope, got it covered!" Tru, Jack and Harrison just stared at them. 

Suddenly with a flash they found themselves inside a typical stable. "Are we..Mom!" "Yeah!" Tru responded, her eyes focused on the pretty redhead.

"Stacy!" Elise cried out, attracting the attention of an attractive blond tending to a horse. She looked up and smiled at her, "Hey Elise, what are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be long gone!" She said, smiling easily. "Yeah! I thought you weren't going riding today!" Elise questioned, trying not to sound too concerned or pushy. "I wasn't but then Celia.." She gestured to the girl who stepped out from behind a stall, "Wants to take pictures of me for the school magazine!"

The brunette smiled at her but Elise could make out the hidden agenda both in her eyes and her smile which was disguised as friendly. "Why don't we start! I want to capture you sailing over the fence-"

"No!" Elise cut in forcibly, Her face registered alarm which quickly disappeared when Stacy turned to her. "Celia, you have to be on the bus immediately!" "No, I think I can squeeze a picture in! Besides it was Professor Gilmore's idea! Stacy, would you please! I think we should hurry!" "No!" Elise cut in, leaping forward "Celia, I don't think there is time! You should hurry back before-"

There was an urgency in her plea that rang with hidden desperaton only the three could sense.

"One picture, Stacy! Come on, it will be on the front page of the school magazine!" Celia completely ignored Elise as if she wasn't standing there. Tru felt a chill run down her spine, her gut feeling told her it was intentional and had something to do with her mother's gift. Stacy nodded an eager smile on her face as she mounted the horse and rode off. Elise had barely enough time to react before the blonde was zipping out of the door, "well, I'm guessing death wins this round!" Celia commented, there was no sense of triumph in her proclamation just acceptance. "So, now Richard has you doing his dirty work?" Elise spat out, disgust crushing her delicate features. A loud scream pierced the air, painful and terrified, momentarily distracting them from each other. Jack noticed the flash of regret that crossed the young women's blue eyes and he was shaken a bit as how much it resembled his own. However, Harrison and Tru were preoccupied with more complex matters. "Tru, did you hear-" shock took hold him and every syllable uttered was filled with disbelief. "Yeah, Dad used to be death!" from the corner of her eye she caught Jack's expression; It was neutral and didn't seem at all surprised. '_He was in on it!' _She guessed with a sudden wave of anger.

"Welcome to water world where beneath the blue lies the essence of mankind's imagination!"


End file.
